La soledad trae sonrisas
by alesakura12
Summary: sasuke sigue buscando a itachi para matarlo pero sakura lo persigue nunca se imagino que su cerezo cambiaría su forma de sentir y valorar màs la soledad
1. La tragedia

_"Uchiha es un apellido de honor y orgullo para todo ninja no lo pronuncies por que no tienes el derecho a decirlo no lo critiques por que no eres uno del clan y no mires nuestros ojos o morirás en ese instante"_

Aquella vez era débil hoy no, no me importa cuanto odio tenga en mi o cuan loco me vuelva con tal de matarte no quiero odiar y destruirme pero no hago por ellos, mis padres, el clan y por mi orgullo de ser un UCHIHA

Sasuke estaba realmente cansado solo quería relajarse y bañarse pero algo lo detuvo hacia su destino y era su compañera Karin

-sasukitooo vamos hazme tuya- decía una karin desesperada aferrada al cuello del azabache

- vete hoy no estoy de humor- y así como ella llego él se fue, adentrándose al bosque donde más tarde encontraría el lago

se desvistió y se sumergió en aquel agua cristalina y cerro sus ojos, una pelirosa sentada detrás de aquellos arbustos alrededor del lago esperaba cualquier movimiento de este.

- _**baja tu chakra,sakura y esta atenta**_- decía mientras se ponía en posición pero algo la delato y era la típica ramita. volteó rápidamente pero sasuke no se movía y suspiro.

Un buen rato después sasuke salió y se vistió con su traje negro amarrado con el cinturón morado de trenzas y se dirigió al campamento donde estaría el equipo hebi

-y karin hoy no hiciste de zorra para sasuke jajajaja- rio suigetsu con un pescado en la boca

-CALLATE IMBECIL- suigetsu se atragantaba con el pescado por aquella paliza

-silencio- dijo sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-sasuke-sama tengo información sobre akatsuki- dijo juugo levantándose para entregarle el pergamino que sasuke comenzó a leer

- al parecer itachi esta acompañado de deidara y un hombre de mascara anaranjada se dirige a la aldea del sonido- informo

-interesante, en marcha- y comenzo a saltar cada arbol.

Juugo,karin y suigetsu recogieron todo y lo siguieron, estuvieron n ben tiempo así

-_**rayos que trata de hacer? orochimaru esta muerto**_- sasuke se hacia mil preguntas.

Sakura los seguía cuidadosamente no solo sigue a sasuke para regresar a konoha sino también debe de arrestar a akatsuki por sus delitos misión que le ordeno tsunade. De repente todos se quedaron parados

- pensé que nunca te vería, cuanto más me seguirás..._SAKURA_- se volteó hacia ella.

todo hebi quedo callado y se preparaba para atacar, ¿como no se dieron cuenta?

- lo necesario para que entiendas que te quiero- dijo firme- _**kyaaaaa que descuidada soy, mierda que harè?**_

- es eso hmp, en ese caso tendré que hacerte mía- sonrió

- **QUUEEEEEEEEÈ?-** todo hebi se quedo sorprendido y sakura realmente sonrojada

- eres un... **imbecil...** esta bien pero me dejaras ir por akatsuki- dijo seria

- ja y por qué te dejaría ir? sakura eres muy débil no recuerdas?- sonrió arrogante

- ya no soy una niña sasuke, además tengo más información que te ayude

- dime- sasuke frunció el ceño

- sasuke, itachi será traicionado y no llegaremos a tiempo, el esta ya en la aldea del sonido y se quedara por una semana- sakura callo por unos minutos- será mejor esperar a todo.

- hmp si es como tu dices nos quedaremos a descansar- bajo el árbol

-pero sasuke!- grito karin

juugo y suigetsu estaban confundidos ahora su líder le hace caso a una ninja de konoha acaso esta loco?

- karin ella es una de las mejores ninjas de konoha nos ha segido desde hace dos meses s plan es arrestar a akatsuki y regresarme a konoha, de nada le servirá engañarnos o _morirá_- dio vuelta y empezó a dirigirse al bosque nuevamente

-como lo sabias?- pregunto la pelirosa

-no soy idiota- y se marcho- _**nunca pensè que te volveria a ver sakura ahora es mucho màs interesante de saber que haràs mi...**__**cerezo.**_


	2. Amenazas

**Espero que les guste**

**las letras en negrita son pensamientos**

**los personajes son de mashashi kishimoto :D**

2. Amenazas

después de haber discutido con Sasuke, una pelirosa estaba sentada viendo las estrellas mientras karin la miraba con mucho odio.

hey cabeza de chicle, eres tan beuna como dice mi sasukito?- dijo karin con incredulidad

si quieres lo averiguas,- desafio sakura- pero estoy segura que te mejoaria la cara de una paliza !

Jajajajja eh karin te dijo fea jajajaj- rio suigetsu

callate idiota,y o mejor me voy con mi sasukito!- y salio corriendo para el bosque

Ya todo estaba más tranquilo juugo cocinaba pescado y quien sabe más! Suigetsu platicaba de sus azañas con sakura, quién estaba muy sorpendida

con razón conocia esa espada! Si es la de zabusa- dijo sakura poniendo una cara de nostalgia

Claro yo lo derrote, amo las espadas- dijo suigetsu desconcentrado- oye sakura hay algo malo?

no hehe solo recordaba- sakura sabia perfectamente que esa vez fue la primera vez que el equipo 7 tenia una mision de rango alto.

Señortia sakura como conoce a sasuke-sama?- pregunto juugo

oh bueno- se sonrojo tremendamente- el y yo estabamos en el mismo equipo en konoha.

Ya veo entonces debe ser muy especial para el no cree?- dijo juugo inocentemente y sakura sonrio como una niña pegueña feliz por esa palabra _**"pero sera cierto?" **_se preguntaba sakura.

En el bosque el menor de los uchiha pensba con aquella tranquilidad de la noche

_**sigo buscandote itach**_i- pensaba cada noche sobre como atraparlo ya estaba arto de estar así-**_ no se por qué tengo la sensación que algo malo pasara o algo extraudinario, mierd__a_**- fruncio su ceño.

Sasukitooo aqui me tienes amor- dijo seductora karin sasuke bajo rápidamente y esa noche solo se escuchaba los chillidos de karin (xD)

a la mañana sasuke se cambio rápido y se dirijio en donde encontraria a su equipo durmiendo, juugo estaba sentado en una roca durmiendo sólo lo miro frio y dirijio su mirada hacia una pelirosa que dormia placidamente en las piernas de...suigetsu?

_-**como se atreve el estúpido de suigetsu..lo matare lo matare, sakura se ve tan tranquila, pero que digo? Mierda, no lo soporto- **_sasuke patio a suigetsu quien dormia placidamente en la cara uy este se levando con susto

pero qué una emboscada o qué? Sasuke?- pero sasuke solo lo agarro del cuello

vuelve a tocarla y te MATO IMBECIL!- activo su sharingan y se fue con sakura entre brazos- _ella es mía._

_Sakura seguiadurmiendo soñando con..._

_Pov`s Sakura Sueño_

___adonde me llevan?- digo asustada estaba sentada en un camilla me dolía la espalda- díganme que pasa?_

_por qué nadie me responde? solo veo personas mover su boca no oigo nada!quiero moverme pero no puedo estoy tiesa, muevo mi cabeza a la izquierda todo estaba en blanco las puertas todo, pero veo a lo lejos una sombra muy alta y por fin escucho algo_

_- **sakura, sakuraa estoy aqui! sakura- **pero que? quien eres? naruto? sai?_

_- que pasa?- salio por fin de mi boca no entendía nada!- te..necesito!_

_-**sakura nunca te dejare! por favor se fuerte! no me dejes!- **dejarte nunca! no se siento que lo conozco se que me ama siento algo hermoso pero triste a la vez quien eres? por qué te necesito tanto ahora dime!_

_- quiero.. oír tu voz- pedí para saber quien o identificar quien era_

_-** se llamara Itachi Kyosuke- ** sonrió, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa_

_- itachi?- pregunte incrédula._

**- Fue un promesa, nuestro hijo se llamara Itachi Kyosuke Uchiha, T_e amo_**_ - todo se volvió oscuro después de eso escuche el bello llanto de un pequeño y decir al docto " es un bebe muy sano señorita haruno" y en mi mente no paraba el nombre Itachi Kyosuke Uchiha..Uchiha! _

_FIN Sueño_

__ sentía unos dedos rozar mi mejilla abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude ver el mentón de alguien me levante sorprendida

- quien eres!- grite asustada me movía descontrolada

- oye molesta muevete mas y estaras tumbada en el suelo- mire hacia abajo, estábamos sentado en un árbol y me aferre a el- hmp!

- s-sasuke como llegue aquí?- lo vi a los ojos el me miro frió pero luego esquivo su mirada al cielo

todo estaba tranquilo los arboles se movían con suavidad y el cielo tenia unas cuantas nubes era hermoso estaba sentada en las piernas de sasuke y aferrada a su pecho ancho y bien formado recordé aquel sueño pocos segundo y la verdad no estoy segura si era sasuke aquel hombre y si ese era nuestro hijo pero realmente estaba muy feliz.

- no quiero verte con suigestu otra vez oíste- me miro fijo- o te haré mía en un segundo como castigo

- eeeeeeh?que que? yo que hice con suigestu? - dije inocente- como que mía!

-y hablas de naruto y eres peor que el! no se te olvide nuestro _trato- _cerro sus ojos y el me cargo y me soltó- apúrate nos vamos

- auch! OYE PERO SERAS IDIO...-había desaparecido- pero que tío dios! muérete!- hice un puchero y le saque la lengua- púdrete!

- **_nunca cambiaras pero debo de admitir que me encanta tu presencia mas vale que tengas cuidado sakura por qué soy muy celoso y va en serio la amenaza y para ti también imbécil de suigetsu- _**sakura lo puedo escuchar muy sonoro y claramente en todo el lugar en su cabeza y en su corazón que hizo acelerar, estaba tan roja como hinata cuando habla con naruto.

_-continuara :P-_

_nee nee, ohayo! espero les este gustando! XD porfavor hagan review prometo terminarla! :O espero en el futuro hacer una de Len y Rin kagamine! luego hare una de Megumi y yahiro! :D comenten comenten!_


End file.
